


Her Secret Garden

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: A quiet moment...





	Her Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

There is a moment, the hand of the clock barely marks it, when the day belongs to her. She breathes deeply, removes the heavy arm draped around her and slides out of bed. Tiptoeing down the hall to have the moment prolonged against the waking of the household, she sneaks out of the house and into the garden. Her garden.

 

Under the heavy branches of the ancient willow, she opens a book, sighs deeply and begins reading. Every morning, she tries to predict who will break the blissful quiet first—Hugo’s wailing for her breast, or Rose’s toddler inquisition. 


End file.
